Zosia and Ollie, You helped me
by Maiag2456x
Summary: Zosia and Ollie from Holby city on how thier relationship starts and develops, most ideas are own but a few may be taken from/ based on Holby City scenes, this is my otp and i love them so much, one of my first fanfics so i know it wont be that good, I will try and upload updates every week, please review! Xx
1. First day, new start

**So I know this chapter is short, but oh well, i wanted to start, i will try to do updates at least once a week, this is one of my first fanfics so i know it wont be very good! All reviews are appreciated and please give any plot suggestions you would like to see! xx**

"Dom im so nervous!" Zosia said, frantically searching for her old stethoscope.

"Don't worry babe, you'll be fine, we all know what an amazing doctor you are, and they will see it too so you have no . need to be worried." Dom said, taking her into a hug and kissing her head.

"But this is my fist day working at Holby, i don't know anyone apart from you and Diggers and what if I make stupid mistakes?" She said, clearly very agitated.

"Have you taken your meds today hun? You honestly have nothing to worry about"

"Yes I have! Thank you, and what if I don't get a chance to take them because I'm working or something? My god, why am I so stressed?" She said sinking to the floor.

"Zosia you will be fine, and if you don't get a chance to take your meds tell me, just text me or something and I will talk to whoever the shitbag is that isn't letting you have a break." Dom replied, kissing her shoulder.

"Thank you Dom" she replied, relaxing a bit now.

"Anyway, we better be going, don't want to be late on your first day, where the hell is Diggers?" He said before shouting for Arthur at the top of his voice, Arthur came running down the stairs,

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I overslept, let's go!" He said, breathless from rising to get dressed after only just being awoken by his alarm. "How are you feeling Zosh?"

"Ok, nervous, but ok"

"Good, let's get going then" he said hugging her then rushing out if the door to get to his car. "Hurry up!" He shouted through the door.

"Ok ok we're coming!" Dom said annoyed.

\- They finally arrived at Holby only a couple of minutes late for their shifts. Zosia walked nervously up to the lift before looking at Arthur and Dom.

"Here goes!" She said anxiously.

 **please review xx**


	2. Remember your medication

**Again, i know this chapter isn't long, but i wanted to upload another one! Ollie will join soon so look forward to him and Zosia meeting for the first time, please review and give any plot ideas you'd like to see xx**

"So you must be the new F1, you will be working with Elliot today" Jac said coldly, "ah here he is, Elliot this is, what's your name?"

"Umm Zosia" she replied, slightly unsure of what was going on.

"Take her round with you, give her a few basic jobs to do, you know the drill" Jac said, and then walked off without another word.

"Hello I'm Elliot, and I guess I'm showing you round today, go and get yourself changed, the lounge area is just round around the corner to the right, meet me again here in five minutes." Elliot said and then also walked off. Zosia looked around her, if this was where she was gong to work, she had to impress Jac quickly, and get to know where everything was pretty quickly aswell! She briskly walked towards the lounge room and got changed, then walked back to the desk in the middle of the main ward. Elliot wasn't there. She looked around her, Begining to panic slightly, but then he appeared, eating what looked like a donut.

"Ah, hello again, so first case is Mrs Holland, husband pushed her down one flight of approximately 40 stairs...' He said then stuffed the remainder of his donut into his mouth before carrying on. "She has severe damage to the back and head, you will be assisting me, but nothing too exciting, I've been told to ease you into this easily by Jac so you will just be doing bloods and scans." Zosia looked at him, clearly a bit unimpressed, she wanted to do surgery, to get straight into things, but apparently that wasn't the case. "Ok, of course" she said following him to the patients bed.

"Hello Mrs Holland, I'm Elliot and this is Zosia, we will be treating you today, do you have any pain at the moment?"

"Of course I do!" she snapped. "What would you expect after falling down 40 stairs?"

"Have you taken any sort of medication today?" Elliot asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, no." She replied, now looking concerned. "Why?"

"Your oxygen levels don't agree with what your saying" he replied, thinking.

"What's wrong with my oxygen levels?" Said the middle aged woman lying down before Elliot and Zosia.

"Ok Mrs Holland, we are going to have to run some blood tests, just to check you haven't taken anything, Zosia?"

"Uh yes, of course" she replied, then took a sample of Mrs Holland's blood and took it over for testing, she was worth more than this! She thought to herself, I can't just do bloods all day, this isn't what I'm here for...

"Here are the results for the bloods" she said, handing the sheet to Elliot.

"Hmm, prescription anti-depressants, that explains it..." He said, carefully studying the blood test results.

Oh god, Zosia thought as she suddenly remembered her medication, her sexond dose of the day soon was sue half an hour ago. "I'm just going to the toilet, be right back" she said, before rushing to the lounge to get her medication and then running to the toilets to take them before something happened and she went out of hand. She took her pills, then returned to Elliot who was waiting for her at the desk.

 **please review xx**


	3. Oliver Valentine

**This is the third chapter, Ollie meets Zosia for the first time and vice versa! Please can people leave reviews because i really want to know your opinion on ky story and writing, thankyou! xx**

A message suddenly bleeped up on Elliot's phone, "ah, umm, there's a major trauma coming in, Zosia I'll need to find someone to take you round today..."

"Can't I assist?" Zosia asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"No, sorry, not on your first day, Oliver should be coming in soon, you can assist him, just wait in the locker room for him."

"But who is he?"'Zosia asked, but it was too late, Elliot had already rushed of to see to the trauma. This was stupid, she was working, but couldn't even help with something important.

Oliver walked into the front entrance to Holby, he took a sharp intake of breath, today was Tara's two year anniversary, she dies two years ago today. Mo walked up to him,

"You alright Ollie? You sure you should be working today?" She asked, concerned, she (along with everyone else working in Darwin) knew how much Tara's death had affected him.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you, today is just a normal day." He said, grimacing as he pretended he was ok. He knew Mo knew he wasn't ok, but he was glad she just left it at that. He slowly walked up to the lift, he actually was planning to pretend to be ill today, but because of the major trauma call, he was forced to come in, what annoyed him most, however, was the fact that he wasn't even allowed to work on the trauma case, just see to the normal patients. He stepped out of the life and looked around, just another average day, he thought to himself. He made his way to the locker room, where to his surprise someone was waiting for him.

"Are you Oliver Valentine?" She asked.

"Umm, yes, who are you?" He said, confused.

"Zosia March, I'm the new F1 and apparently hour touring me round today."

"I don't think so, who told you that?" He said defiantly.

"Elliot, go and ask him then." She said, amused.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, I am your superior." He snapped back and then hurried out of the locker room to find Elliot and ask what the hell was going on. Zosia stared out of the window, she was not looking forward to working with whoever Oliver was, she could tell he already didn't like her. Ollie returned with a look of dread on his face.

"I guess I am showing you round then, get out so I can get changed." He said, clearly annoyed to be touring Zosia around. A few minutes later he emerged from the room and walked up to Zosia,

"First we have Mr Thomas, he's been suffering from severe chest pains for the last month, but stupidly didn't go and see his GP," he said starting to walk off towards cubicles, "Please keep up F1!" He said exasperated.

"I do have a name..." Zosia retorted.

"I don't have time to learn it, just keep up!" They both walked towards cubicles where an old, white haired man was waiting for them, sitting up in bed. "Hi, I'm Dr Valentine and I'll be seeing to you today" he said tio the old man.

"And I'm Zosia, I'll be assisting." She added, glaring at Oliver. After diagnosing Mr Thomas they both walked away.

"Is it my break now?" Zosia asked, already knowing it was.

"No, you had to wait for me earlier, that was enough of a break." He said, not looking up from Mr Thomas's notes.

"But it's my break now..." Zosia said, why wasn't he let her have a break? "We've just finis hed on a patient, there's time to have a break now." She said, clearly getting annoyed.

"We have no time for a break, we need to get these people with nothing really wrong with them out of here so the trauma patients can get beds, follow me F1."He said, still not looking up.

"Please could you call me by my name? If you don't mind." She said sarcastically.

"I've already told you, I don't have time to learn your name, can you please keep up?" He said exasperated. "This is Lilly Mayhews, hit by a car going at approximately 10 mph, take her bloods."

"A please wouldn't be missed." She retorted after finishing with the patients blood.

"Just go and get the tests done F1."

"Again, I do have a name." Zosia replied curtly as she **went** to get Lilly's blood tests. What a vulgar person, she was due a break and she needed her meds soon.


	4. Apologise

**Heres part 4! -This does contain trigger warnings on self harm- This is based a tiny bit on another Zollie fanfic I read, but I really liked it and wanted to make my own version, I did change a lot though! Hope you enjoy this, I'm really enjoying writing it, please review! xx**

"I have her bloods back, look at that.." Zosia said, pointing to an unusual result.

"Hmm, your right, she shouldn't have got that result at the age she is..." He mused.

"And your welcome." Zosia said indignantly. "Can I have my break now?" She said, visibly getting irritated.

"I've told you this before, you don't have time for a break, you had one earlier, stop being lazy F1." Oliver finally replied after looking exasperatedly at her. It was at that moment Elliot came over to check how Zosia was getting on,

"How's Zosia doing?" He asked Oliver.

"Oh he won't know who your talking about Elliot, he's been calling me F1 all day, and as you may know, I was due a break over an hour an a half ago, but I'm not allowed to go on it as we have no time, apparently." Zosia said, her voice raising as she got angrier.

"What do you mean Zosia? I don't think Ollie is the type of person to do that..."

"Oh really, ask him then, he'll probably deny it, but at least he knows your name!" She shouted, before rushing to the toilets which tears streaming down her face.

"You do know she's bipolar don't you Ollie? She needs her medication and I know it's hard for you today, but she does have a name, and it's a basic right to get a break and you know that, honestly you need to get a grip of yourself." Elliot said angrily.

"I had no idea no, so thanks for telling me now" Ollie retorted sarcastically.

"Yes you did, actually, I mentioned it to you earlier."

Ollie glared at him and then made his way to the toilets, leaving Elliot confused.

"Are you in here?" Ollie said, cautiously entering the Woman's toilets, only to find Zosia sitting on the floor crying.

"What the hell are you donut in here? Get out!" She screamed at him. "Don't pretend like you care now, after being told off by Elliot, I said get out!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know about your bipolar." He said, trying to redeem himself slightly.

"I said get out! I don't need your apologies now, it's a bit late for that thanks!"

Ollie slowly made his way out of the toilets, admitting defeat. What an idiot, he thought to himself, he had been told about her bipolar, but he'd forgotten as he was thinking too much about Tara.

Zosia sat on the cold floor, she couldn't see anything she could use to cut herself, but when she was desperate she could always find something, she looked around herself, trying to find anything that might have an edge just sharp enough to pierce her skin, cutting was nothing new to her, it gave her relief. Dom rushed into the toilets and immediately ran over to Zosia and embraced her in a full hug.

"Zosia, baby, are you ok?" He asked, shaking her slightly. "Zosia?" She had collapsed. Dom shook her again, "Zosia, wake up, Zosh, please wake up!" He said, Begining to cry slightly himself. What had Ollie been doing to make her in such a state?

Zosia slowly opened her eyes, "Dom, I need a blade." She said, eerily calmly.

"Zosh, have you taken your meds?"

"Maybe not." She admitted slowly, "But that dick Oliver wouldn't let me. I didn't get a chance!" She said, beginning to cry again.

"Ok, you stay here, let me get your meds, are they in your locker?" She only nodded in response, and then, left alone, resumed her search for a blade- like item.

Dom came bursting into the toilets for a second time, holding her medication in one hand. "Zosia I know what your doing, stop looking, you won't find anything here."

"How do you know?" She asked quizzically.

"Baby, I've only known you for 5 years, I've seen you worse than this Zosh." He said, carrying a glass of water over to her. "Go on, take them." He said reassuringly. "Are you feeling slightly better?" He said after she'd taken all of the pills.

"A bit, thankyou Dom, I genuinely don't knew what I'd do without you." She said, hugging him.

"What was Ollie doing? Why didn't you take your meds when you were supposed to?" Dom asked, wandering what had actually got Zosia into this situation in the first place.

"I asked for a break, because I was due one, but he wouldn't let me go, apparently I'd had a break when I was waiting for him to come into work this morning, late, may I add."

"Ah, his wife Tara died two years ago today, maybe he was trying to distract himself form that, and then took out his anger at her death on you?" Dom suggested.

"Oh, I had no idea, I need to go and apologise, I guess, but he does aswell, he hasn't called me by my name the entire day! He's just been refusing to me as F1."

"Ok, but if you want me to talk to him, I have no objection, he's clearly been completely out of line today."


	5. Reconciliation

**I just want to say that I didnt realise how much like another Zollie fanfic this was, so if you like this one pleaseplease go and check out the ones by 'Woggles' as theirs are extremely good! Nayway, heres chapter 5, I'm sorry its not that long, my updates will be getting less frequent so sorry about that! Please review xx**

"Elliot, do you know where Oliver is?" Zosia asked, running up to Elliot.

"Are you ok Zosia? Have you taken your medication? I talked to Ollie, he is sorry for treating you badly today."

"Yes I have taken them, I'm just going to go and apologise to him quickly, where may he be?"

"Umm maybe try the locker room? Or if he's not there maybe outside the front entrance? I'm not too sure, sorry." Elliot replied apologetically. Zosia made her way to the locker room, but couldn't find Ollie anywhere. She then went to the front entrance, only getting slightly lost on her way. Once she got there, she found Ollie sitting on the ground, back leaning against the wall, his head in his hands. Zosia slowly walked towards him and sat down next to him.

"Umm, look..." Zosia started, but Ollie cut her off.

"Zosia your the last person I want to see right now, go and tell Elliot to leave me alone."

"Actually, Elliot didn't send me, I came of my own accord. To be perfectly honest, I don't really think your the one who should be sat here, your not the one who was practically abused today..."

"Look, I'm sorry, I've been going through a lot today." Ollie replied wearily.

"Its not just been bad for you, I have problems too, I'll tell you if you tell me?"

"What? I thought Elliot had told you." Ollie replied.

"Only a bit, but I'd rather hear it from you."

"Ok, whatever, me and my sister Penny became F1s and went through everything together, but then one night we were out at Albis and then when she was driving home and then got caught in a massive freak accident and died," he said, pausing and drawing in a long, ragged breath.

"I was with Tara at that point, she had a brain tumour so we got married fairly soon into our relationship and I was the happiest I've ever been, but then she died from the tumour two years ago today and I've had two years of absolute hell, I turned to drugs and alcohol and then stopped, but then this time last year I started on them again because of the one year thing and I've been clean for a while now, but it's been very hard today and everything here has reminded me of Tara and for some reason you reminded me of her in some way, and I think that may have been why I was so harsh on you today, sorry for that again." Ollie said apologetically.

"It's fine, don't worry I've had worse. I am really sorry, I know you probably won't believe me and this will just seem like a sorry I am saying just because there isn't really anything else to say, but I am genuinely sorry for your loss." Zosia said slightly awkwardly.

"Anyway, I don't particularly like talking about it, I mean, everyone knows about Tara's death, but people don't really know the details, apart from Elliot, what about you?" Ollie asked.

"Well, I was extremely close to my mother, but I went a way for a while and then my dad came and told me all of a sudden that my mother had died from an illness I didn't even know she had, so I never got to say goodbye to her and he told me so long after she died that I didn't even get to go to my own mothers funeral. I hated him since then and then started going out with Jesse, Colette came and helped me out so much, but then Guy heard out about me having weird and sudden mood swings from Dom and Arthur, so he send me to Psych and that's when I found out about my bipolar, I couldn't cope with the diagnosis and turned to drugs and drink and then I completely went off the rails. And then various times, a bit like today, I missed taking my medication or thought I was fine without it and then this happened," she pulled up her sleeve to reveal scars all down her arm.

"The scars are fading, but it will take a long time." She said, looking at the floor, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's ok, hardly anyone does." Zosia replied.

"Why don't you call your dad Guy?" Ollie asked.

"Because of what he did." She replied, as though it were that simple.

"I don't think I can go the rest of the day without flipping again or shouting at someone and making a complete fool of myself," Ollie began.

"Just take the rest of the day off, if Elliot knows about Tara he will definitely understand." Zosia said.

"Yeah, and I'm so sorry for today." Ollie apologised.

"It's honestly fine, I've had worse." She replied, smiling slightly.

Ollie went to talk to Elliot and got the rest of the day off work.


	6. Regret

**I wasn't really sure where I was going with this chapter so sorry if it's a but random at the beginning! Thankyou so much for all the views, it means so much to me! Please tell me anything you ant to see in this or any plot ideas! Just seen tonights episode and Im so glad it was alright for Zosia in the end! Please review xx**

Zosia woke up with a start, covered in sweat, she cried out, but then realised no one was there. Dom had gone out drinking last night, so had Arthur, Dom had probably gone home to some random guys house and Arthur was probably somewhere with Morven, she had gone home because she didn't want to go drinking after yesterday's events, to think that she'd only been there one day. She had had a nightmare and for some reason it had Ollie in it, although she couldn't remember what happened in the nightmare.

She had to get the bus to Holby as Dom's car was probably still outside the bar he had been in the night before, or at the house of some random stranger he had found attractive. She walked into the hospital and saw Arthur getting a coffee, she's walked up to him, although she was still unable to find any sign of Dom.

"Her Arthur, where were you last night?" She asked him.

"Umm," Arthur started uncomfortably.

"It's ok, I know where you were." Zosia said cheekily.

"Shall we go?" Arthur said.

"Yeah..." Zosia said, laughing. They walked to the lift and went up to the ward. Ollie was standing in the middle looking at some patients notes. Zosia walked up to him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Why does it matter?" Ollie replied sharply.

"I was just wandering! Are you ok?" She said, taken aback.

"It's none of your business F1." He replied and then walked away.

"Ollie?" Zosia called after him, but he had already gone to see his patient.

Jac walked up to Zosia and immediately started talking in her face, "Your rather late for work today Zosia, did you sleep in or just not feel like doing much today?" She asked, in a cold tone.

"I usually come in to work with Dom, but he had other plans for last night and I had to get the bus in this morning, actually." Zosia replied, matching her tone.

"Just get on with treating your patients ." Jac said walking away from her. "Oh and by the way," Jac turned around, "Your working with Valentine today."

Zosia sighed and went to find Ollie in the locker room.

"What do you want F1?" Ollie asked when he saw her enter the room.

"What is your problem? By the end of yesterday you were actually using my name! What changed in the last 12 hours?" She said angrily.

"I shouldn't have told you what I told you yesterday,"

"Why not?" Zosia interrupted.

"Because I shouldn't, I'm afraid you now think we're friends or something,"

"I can assure you that I don't." Zosia said defiantly.

"As I was saying," Ollie continued, gritting his teeth. "I don't want you thinking we're friends now, or that we have some special connection because of what we've been through that happens to be similar, I know what women can be like."

"Excuse me, that is the most stereotypical and sexist thing I've heard all week, trust me I do not believe we have 'some special connection', and I certainly don't believe that we're friends. Are you seriously that full of yourself?"

"No I just wish I hadn't said all I had yesterday."

"No, you feel bad for telling someone, a female in particular, because it seems bad or dishonest to Tara, you think that by someone else knowing about her will spoil something of her memory." Zosia was getting worked up now.

"How dare you, you have no right to speak to your senior like that." Ollie shouted at her ehilst she stood up.

"Oh, and I'm working with you today, I'm dreading it just as much as you are, don't worry." Zosia walked out of the locker room and slammed the door behind her. Ollie stared after her, even though he hated himself for thinking it, he did find her outspoken-ness slightly attractive. Ollie wale,s out of the locker room and followed Zosia to the patients bed.

"Hello Martha, I'm Dr Valentine, I'll be treating you today, do you have any pain at the moment?" Zosia watched Oliver in disgust, he still didn't introduce her to patients, even though she was assisting and he now knew her name.


	7. A repeat

**I know this chapter is really short so sorry! I felt like I had to upload a chapter now because I've hardly been getting any views/visiters and no reviews so idk if anyone will even see this! I tried to put a bit more detail about a patient in this chapter, but I dont think any of it is accurate! Sorry for the ramble, please review xx**

"So Martha, I'm going to need to take blood sugar and CRP tests, your stats are irregular, could you?" He looked at Zosia.

"Of course." She replied sarcastically, Martha smiled at her, clearly feeling sorry for the way she was being treated by Ollie. Again Zosia was being treated like she had just started learning about medicine and was in training, why would he do this again after what had happened the day before? She thought to herself.

"I have the bloods back." Zosia walked over to the patients bed where Ollie was standing.

"Hmm, what do you think?" He showed the results to Zosia.

"I don't know, am I allowed to speak to you about a patient?" She retorted.

"What do you mean F1?" He asked wearily. "Hmm how about the fact that all you've only let me do bloods for the last two days and that I still don't have a name apparently even though I did yesterday afternoon."

"Not here." Ollie said sternly.

"Can you two please stop arguing and just find out what is wrong with me?" Said Martha, exasperated and glaring at Oliver.

"Of course, sorry." Ollie apologised, looking harshly at Zosia.

"I'm just going to ask Ms Naylor about your results, I'll be right back," Ollie started to walk away, but then turned around and looked at Zosia, "actually, can you ZOSIA." He said, emphasising her name.

"Oh I have a name now? That is a surprise, I thought I didn't have one, and of course." Zosia said in fake shock and then walked away from the cubical.

"Ms Naylor can I have a word?" She asked, approaching Jac.

"Do you have to?" She asked, still in her cold tone.

"Umm yes if that's ok? Oliver is struggling with a patient." Zosia asked warily.

"Ok, but make it quick, I have more important things to deal with than a patient Valentine in struggling to diagnose." Jac said, smiling slightly at the thought of Ollie, who was always so confident in himself, struggling with a simple diagnosis.

"It's Martha's bloods and stats, there is nothing apparently wrong that we can tell through her bloods, but her stats are highly irregular."

"I'll go and see her, come on Zosia." Jac said, beginning to walk away.

"And Jac," Zosia called after her. "Ollie has been treating me no different so far today than he did yesterday, he's still not using my name and all I've been able to do is bloods."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jac asked, pretending to look confused, although she knew perfectly well why Zosia was complaining about Oliver's behaviour.

"Because I'm not a trainee, I've been studying medicine for a fairly long time now and I don't want to be treated like an idiot who has no idea what their doing!" Zosia sighed and took in a deep breath.

"I'll talk to Valentine after he's finished his shift, now do you want me to see your patient or not?" Jac asked. "

Of course, sorry Ms Naylor."

"Please call me Jac." She said briskly, walking towards the patients bed. "So Oliver, I heard you've been having trouble diagnosing the patient." Jac mocked. She looked at the stats and diagnosed the patient to Ollie's dismay, he had hoped that she wouldn't be able to diagnose her either. "Come to my office once your shift finished Valentine." Jac said walking away.


	8. Sorry, again

**So i know this chapter is a bit simalar to a previous one, but oh well... Im thinking of skipping ahead to when Zosia and Seb are together, but if people want to read about Zosia and Seb getting together then I'd happily write it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me any plot ideas that you'd like to see, please review xx**

Ollie had finally finished his double shift and was walking to the locker room when he realised that he still had to go and see Jac, he groaned internally at the thought of having to have an awkward conversation with the equivalent of a stone wall. He walked to her office and knocked on her door.

"Enter, Valentine." She called him into her office.

"Yes Jac?" Ollie asked exasperated.

"Excuse me Valentine, can you please repeat that in a more suitable tone."

"Yes Jac?" Ollie repeated dully, Jac enjoyed mocking him.

"That's better, and I think you already know why I called you in here." She said.

"Please enlighten me." Ollie replied still sounding slightly pained.

"The way your treating Zosia isn't acceptable and you know that, you need to stop of its your career you could be affecting." Jac said sternly.

"I can't help it Jac, she reminds me of Tara, but I have no idea why! I miss Tara so much, surely you understand that?"

"Of course I understand it, but you can't take that out in Zosia, what has she done to you? She isn't an idiot Valentine, so stop treating her like one, and please use her name rather than F1, she's not an animal."

"It's hard! I feel like I'm betraying Tara in some way when I talk to other women, and why am I telling you this? Since when was my personal life your business?" Ollie questioned, his face starting to go red.

"Since it affected my other staff, you can't treat her like that Ollie, do you want a week off or something? I would offer to move Zosia to someone else, but I think you two could work well together of you start treating her like she's a doctor."

"But she's like Tara!" Ollie almost shouted, tears running down his face, "I miss her so much, but I need to keep going, I'm not going back to what I was."

"Sit down Valentine, Tara is gone and you know that," Ollie winced as Jac said his wife was dead, "but you shouldn't feel bad for talking to other women, hour talking to me now, do you feel bad?"

"Well, no."

"So why do you feel bad when you speak to Zosia?"

"Because I find her attractive, but then that's being disloyal to Tara and I can't cope with it." Ollie said, beginning to slightly calm down now.

"You have no loyalties to her now, she'd want you to move on Oliver, you have to think of that when you talk to any other woman, apart from me apparently, thank goodness." Jac said, relieved that the thing she and Ollie had once had for each other had gone.

"Thank you Jac." Ollie said, and it looked like he actually meant it.

"Honestly, I should become a counsellor, take the next two days off Valentine, I'll look after Zosia."

"Thank you again Jac, I mean it." He said, walking out of the office and closing the door behind him. He wiped his face and realised that he had been crying, he ran to the bathroom and washed his face, he now needed to find Zosia.

Eventually he found her in the locker room, staring blankly out of a window, he walked up to her. "Zosia," She jumped and quickly turned around.

"So you're now trying to give me a heart attack as well as belittling me in front of a patient are you? Please can you leave me alone Oliver?" She asked.

"Zosia I'm really sorry, I'm such an idiot for treating you the way I did the last two days and I am genuinely sorry."

"You said that yesterday though didn't you?" She replied stubbornly.

"I did, but I really mean it, the thing is, you remind me of Tara and then that makes me feel disloyal to her, but I should be better when I come back, I'm taking the next two days off."

"I know." Zosia said.

"Know what?" Ollie asked, confused.

"About the Tara thing."

"How?"

"Oh come on, it's a bit obvious, anyway, I still have another shift so I hope you feel better when you come back Ollie." Zosia got up and started walking towards the door.

"Thank you, and sorry, again." Ollie said as she walked out.


	9. Ollie's return

**Im so sorry Inhavent updated this recently! Ive been ill this week and wasnt really feeling up to writing anything, I'm also not really sure where to go with this story, I havent heard what anyone wants to see or if its ok for me to skip to when Zosia and Seb are together, so im just going to continue as i am for now, sorry the story is going quite slowly! Although there was the first bit of Zosia and Ollie laughing together. Please review and hope you enjoy! xx**

Two days passed and Ollie was not yet back from his break, Zosia was beginning to wander if he was ok. 'I want to visit him, but that may just make it worse because of the whole Tara thing.' She thought to herself. Zosia looked around her, suddenly feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Come on Zosia, chop chop." Jac said walking up behind her.

"Sorry, just, thinking." She replied slowly.

"You'll be working with Mo today, go and get scrubbed up." Jac told her and then walked away.

Zosia came back after getting changed and found Mo on the ward.

"Hey Zosia, so your following me round today?" Mo said.

"Yeah I think so." Zosia replied.

"I've heard rumours that you may be SelfieJunior, is that true?" She asked, not sure on what the answer would be as she heard it from Adele, and everyone knew that Adel could slightly elaborate on the truth.

"Yes," Zosia breathed out slowly, "Rumours spread fast here I'm guessing?" She said, trying to take a slightly comical turn on the fact her father was the well known neurosurgeon and slight control freak who easily scared half of the Holby staff.

"Yeah, that's probably thanks to Adele." Mo said, laughing to herself and her sisters loose tongue.

"Are you and Adele related by any chance?" Zosia asked.

"Yeah, she's my younger sister,"Mo said, slightly amused that Zosia was unaware of this.

"How long have you been here?" She asked. "I think im starting my second week now? Although it still feels like my first day to be honest." Zosia said.

"Anyway, we'd better go and see the patient, bed five I think." Zosia and Mo walked over to the bed where the patient was lying down, a very large bruise on his chest.

Ollie walked into the entrance and immediately went over to the cafe, he wasn't looking forward to going back to Darwin, Zosia would still be cross with him, of course, and everyone would be treating him as though he were some sort of sick puppy, which annoyed him most. He ordered his usual coffee and then walked slowly towards the lift, on top of it all, he was very late for his shift and Jac would definitely have something to say about it.

"Decided to grace us with your presence Valentine?" Jac briskly walked up to him. "Feeling better?" She asked, in a slightly warmer tone.

"Yeah, ok thanks." Ollie said, grimacing slightly.

He walked over to the locker room to get changed. Zosia saw Ollie and immediately asked Mo if she could go to the toilet for a minute. She walked to the locker room and smiled as she saw Ollie.

"Hey, Ollie," she started, cautiously. "Zosia, hey." He turned round and Zosia suddenly realised he was shirtless.

"Oh sorry! Shall I go?" She asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Nah it's ok." He replied, laughing slightly as he continued to get scrubbed up.

"Are you feeling better?" Zosia asked, concerned.

"Yeah, sort of, I'm glad to have had the days off though, how've you been?"

"Ok, honestly, it's been a lot quieter without you here, no one to argue with!" Zosia said laughing.

Ollie chuckled, "I can see I've been greatly missed!" he then suddenly froze, if Tara could see him now, he thought yo himself. Ollie immediately turned round and went quiet.

"Are you ok?" Zosia asked, confused by the sudden change in mood.

"Yeah, umm I'm fine, I'll see you on the ward ok?" He said quietly.

"Sure.." Zosia said slowly and then walked out of the locker room, looking behind her, what had caused him to freeze suddenly. Ollie walked out of the locker room and looked around him, trying to avoid Zosia, again.

Ollie spent most of the day avoiding Zosia and dodging around her when they happened to have a break at the same time. After their shift finished, Zosia ran up to him just as he was leaving the hospital.

"Ollie are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said coldly.

"Ollie, I can tell your not 'fine', what's the matter?"

"It's just Tara, the same thing as before." He said slowly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything that may have brought up memories, if that's what I did." She said, still slightly confused.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for freezing you out today, I just need to get the fact that she's gone into me head, I didn't mean to be a total dick today so I'm sorry, again." Ollie said apologetically.

"It's fine, honestly."

"Wow, I do seek to be saying sorry a lot." Ollie said apprehensively.

Zosia laughed, "It's fine, maybe you need more time off?"

"I don't think so, I just need work to distract me, thankyou for being so understanding though, I appreciate it." Ollie smiled. "She you tomorrow." He said as he walked away. Zosia smiled as he left, something about him puzzled her.


	10. Someone got there first

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt like I had to post an update soon or I'd loose even more readers! Still waiting for another Zollie episode, but I hope tomorrows ep will have more of Zosia in it! Hope you enjoy and please review xx**

For once, Ollie woke up smiling, he got up immediately after waking and hurried to get to work on time, which was rare. He walked in the entrance and looked around for Zosia, without any luck.

Zosia awoke with a massive headache, the previous night must have been eventful, she rolled onto her side and saw the outline of a mans figure in the bed next to her, and immediately turned around again and put her head in her hands, what had she done this time? She had thought that she was over the one night stands and the reckless behaviour, but apparently not.

She slowly pushed herself up in the bed and realised she had no idea who's room she was in, she sighed again and got up, trying not to disturb the man next to her, she slipped on her clothes and was opening the door when a mans voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked, in a suggestive tone.

"Sorry, umm I think this was a mistake, I think I had too much to drink last night, I'm really sorry!" Zosia turned around and then gasped, it was Seb the psych consultant, she had slept with Seb, it wasn't the wort she'd ever woken up to, but it certainly wasn't the best.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was doing last night!" She said, slightly laughing at her stupidity.

"It's ok, honestly, I'm just glad that you aren't a total stranger to be honest! I woke up half an hour ago and I couldn't recognise you from your back, I was worried you were a total stranger from the bar!" He said, also taking the humorous side.

"I think I'd better go, my shift starts in half an hour," Zosia started.

"I'll drive you, just let me get changed first." Seb said.

"Shall I turn round?"

"No it's fine don't worry, it's not like you haven't seen anything already!" He said laughing.

Zosia and Seb ate breakfast and then drive to Holby, to her surprise, Zosia actually enjoyed his company. She walked onto Darwin after getting scrubbed up and walked over to Ollie.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I overslept." Zosia said.

"It's ok don't worry." Ollie said slowly, he could sort of tell what she may have really been doing, but didn't want to say anything, it was none of his business. "Although it's Jac I think you should be apologising to." Ollie glanced over at Jac, already walking up to the pair.

"Ah Zosia, finally here I see." She said, disapprovingly.

"Yes, umm sorry I overslept." Zosia said apprehensively.

"Then get your alarm clock fixed, your patient is in bed 12, you've already lost enough time so hurry up." Jac walked away again and left Zosia staring after her.

"Better go." She said to Ollie, hurrying over to the patient before Jac saw her wasting any more time.

Ollie walked into the locker room, and to his surprise saw Zosia sitting on the sofa with the psych consultant, his arm around her shoulders, they were talking and smiling at each other, Ollie stopped walking and immediately turned around, this was one of the last things he wanted to see, it suddenly dawned on him that it was probably Seb who had made Zosia late for work and sighed, someone had got there first, he thought to himself.

Zosia looked up and saw Ollie standing still by the door. "You alright Ollie?" She asked, getting up and walking over to him.

"I'm sure he's fine Zosh." Seb said after her, looking at Ollie as though he were a piece of dirt under his shoe.

"Yeah, I'm fine, your next shift starts in ten minutes." Ollie said quietly before walking out of the door again.

"Come and sit back down Zosh, I want to show you this new study I've been looking at on how psychiatric problems can be related to lifestyle."

"Yes of course I'd love to see it." Zosia said, walking back to the sofa, looking at Ollie through the window.


	11. Ham sandwich

**I'm really sorry my chapters are so short recently, I'm really not feeling very motivated to write as theres hardly any people reading, but I will continue to update as long as there is someone reading (: So nervous for Tuesday when Jasmine joins the Holby crew, I think she'll ruin Zollie :( please review xx**

A week passed and Seb and Zosia were still together, to Ollie's surprise. He almost dreaded having to go into work and watching the girl he had feelings for together with another man, a cocky, arrogant one as well.

Ollie walked into work and saw Zosia and Seb chatting over coffee in the cafe, he walked up to them and Seb glared at him, he was clearly interrupting something.

"Zosia, I think your shift starts in a minute." Ollie said, ignoring Seb's death stare.

"Thanks Ollie, I'll come now." She replied cheerily, kissing Seb and then following Ollie to the lift.

"Bye babe!" Seb called after her.

"So you and him are official now?" Ollie asked, dreading the answer, but knowing what she would say already.

"Umm yes I think so, but he hasn't asked me anything yet so I'm not too sure." She said, not noticing Ollie's smile fade.

"Oh ok, cool." He said, coldly, slightly unsure of why he was reacting in this way, he knew what teh answer was going to be before she said it.

"Are you ok?" Zosia asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Two weeks later, Ollie was alone in the locker room on his lunch break when Seb came in and immediately walked over to where Ollie was sitting.

"Ah, Dr Valentine, I think we need a chat." Seb said, in his usual cocky tone.

"About what?" Ollie asked, slightly annoyed that this obnoxious man was wasting his precious time on lunch break.

"I think you know what."

"I genuinely have no idea." Ollie lied.

"You seem to have feelings for my girlfriend, Oliver."

"Girlfriend? She told me you haven't even asked her yet." Ollie replied, confused.

"Yeah, well, when I ask her she'll say yes, which I am planning to do tonight, by the way." Seb said.

"Bit presumptuous?" Ollie asked. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Ollie said, trying to get Seb to leave him alone to eat his ham sandwich in peace.

"No, and you know it. I don't want you getting any funny ideas of stealing Zosia from me," Seb started.

"I'm sorry, stealing Zosia from you? She's not yours, she's not just an item you can play around with, I can't believe she'd agree to go out with a man like you." Ollie almost shouted.

"Thankyou for that Valentine. Just stay away from her when possible, thanks." Seb got up and looked down at Ollie.

"And for the record, I don't believe that she'd ever agree to go out with a man like you." He walked out of the locker room and slammed the door behind him. Ollie starred after him. 'I need to stop believing I have a slight chance with Zosia, it's clear she completely fancies for Seb, for some unknown reason, I need to keep my distance and not get hurt again.' Ollie thought to himself.


	12. Car journey

**I've been wanting to include the 'I don't know, we're friends?' line in for ages, and I'm really glad I managed to in this! Sorry this chapter isn't that long again, but they should be getting longer again, I'm on holiday atm so have more time to write, hope you enjoy! xx**

"Come on Zosia we'll be late." She rolled over to see Seb standing above her looking down with mock annoyance.

"Ok, I'll get up now, you can go if you want, I don't want you to be late because of me oversleeping." Zosia sat up in bed and looked at Seb.

"Ok, thanks babe, it's a big day for me today."

"How come?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later, bye." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

Zosia started to get changed and went downstairs for breakfast. She heard her phone vibrate, making her jump, it was Ollie.

 _Hey Zosia, saw Seb come into work without you thismorning, you alright? Ollie_

Zosia looked at the text for a few seconds, contemplating how to respond and then typing:

 _Yeah I'm fine, overslept, will be at work soon, thanks Z x_

She clicked send, but then panicked, was a kiss too much?

 _Do you want me to pick you up? My shift doesn't start for another hour and I know Seb doesn't live that close._

 _Yes please, that would be amazing, thankyou so much!_

She replied before beginning to pack her bag and getting her coat.

 _Ok, I'll be there as soon as i can x_

Ollie clicked send, then tried to delete his text, if Seb saw that he'd send a kiss he would definitely be looking for him this lunch break, did it look like he was being too friendly? Ollie thought, and then got into his car and put Seb's address into his sat-nav, it would only take 10 minutes to get there.

Ollie only knew Seb's address from having to pick Zosia up after a long night partying and being too drunk to even get out of Seb's car. Ollie rand the door bell and Zosia opened the door immediately.

"Morning." Zosia walked out of the door and locked it behind her.

"Hey, sorry I took a bit longer than expected, traffic wasn't the best."

"It's fine don't worry, thanks so much for offering to take me in, I don't know how I was planning to get in to be honest." Zosia laughed. "I was worried I was going to have to get the bus and be at least an hour late and then have to explain to Jac!"

"It's ok, glad I can be of assistance." Ollie smiled.

"Be of assistance? You sound like a middle aged man, Valentine!" She laughed at him.

Ollie made a face of fake shock, "How dare you? Here I am trying to be gentlemanly and your just shutting me down!" He tried to keep a straight face, but failed and burst out laughing.

"I'm very sorry, how come you were in a work so early today?" Zosia asked.

"Oh, I woke up really early this morning and had nothing better to do so just got in very early and had a coffee."

"You've been going into work early quite a lot though, are you ok?" Zosia asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just trouble sleeping I guess." Ollie was surprised she had noticed him at work at all with the amount of time she spent with Seb.

"So you do notice where I am?" He teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said, comfused.

"Just that you spend so much time with Seb I'm surprised you notice anyone else." He said, slightly regretting his comment.

"Since when was it your business who I spend time with? And since why do you care?"

"I don't know, we're friends?"

"So we're friends now?"

"Yes? And anyway if I hadn't noticed you would still be on a stuffy bus trying to figure out what you were going to say to Jac, so your welcome." Ollie said triumphantly, pulling into a car park space and stopping the car.

"Ok ok, whatever, thanks for the ride." Zosia smiled and then got out of the car, closing the door behind her. Ollie watched her walk into the hospital, what did she see in Seb?


End file.
